There is a fluidic device known in the art that can supply a fluid, such as a chemical solution or pure water used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, to each of a plurality of destinations separately (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-291941, for example).
A fluidic device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-291941 has two link passages that introduces a chemical solution from a chemical solution passage for circulating a chemical solution into two chemical solution discharge passages. The fluidic device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-291941 is provided with a control valve at each inlet opening from the chemical solution passage to the two link passages. The flow state of the chemical solution from the chemical solution passage to the link passages is switched by switching the control valves between open and closed states.
The fluidic device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-291941 is also provide with a control valve provided at each inlet opening from an ultrapure water passage for circulating ultrapure water to the two link passages. The flow state of the ultrapure water from the ultrapure water passage to the link passages is switched by switching the control valves between open and closed states.
In this way, the fluidic device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-291941 supplies either the chemical solution from the chemical solution passage or the ultrapure water from the ultrapure water passage to each of the two chemical solution discharge passages by switching the control valves between open and closed states.